


Sav(i)or

by Danganrose



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganrose/pseuds/Danganrose
Summary: Goro Akechi finds out that he's worthy of being loved





	Sav(i)or

The news that the famous ace detective Goro Akechi was in a relationship spread like wildfire, it surprised even Akechi with how fast it got around.  
There were mixed reactions. Some positive, from his female fans that were happy so see him opening up to someone, while the other half were whining out of pure jealousy or spite. 

The identity of Akechi’s new ‘partner’ however, remained hidden from the public, for many reasons.

   “So Akechi-Kun…I know you’re here to simply talk about the phantom thieves but everyone here is dying to know- is it true that you’re in a relationship?” The host asks him. Unanimously the members of the audience (All of which are mostly female) tense up, as if everyone is holding their breath. The cameras are trained on his every move, even the spotlights above him  seem to be trained on only him.

Ah, he should have expected this.

He smiles pleasantly. “Aha, well I guess I can’t avoid that question longer….” he takes a moment for the audience to process his words before continuing. “I am. It’s true.”

A murmur flows over the audience. The host instantly hushes them, before returning back to Akechi.

“My my! How fascinating. Do tell, would  you be able to indulge us in a bit more perhaps.”

 “Well it’s my first time being in this kind of thing and well, for safety reasons I’m keeping their name and identity a secret.”

Worthless questions, with even worthless answers. Akechi  only started dating you because he didn’t have a reason not too, and it was good for getting the attention of the media and drawing their attention away from the mental shutdowns or psychotic breakdowns.

Or so he’s been telling himself that.

“So, have you gone on any dates? Done couple stuff? How long have you been together?” the host almost seems overzealous about firing questions at Akechi.

Oh boy oh boy does he want to smack the guy into the pavement. But he doesn’t, of course. He pulls on a few more fake smiles and continues on like everything is ok.

—-

It’s later that night that he receives a text from you.

**_Hey, I just saw the interview. You looked like you were trying real hard to be nice._ **

He’s in the middle of sorting out a monstrous stack of papers for a case. He looks at them, then at the phone in his hands. 

…he’ll leave the papers for now….  
Laying back on the sofa he responds.

**_Did I really? I couldn’t really refuse any of his questions so I simply tried my best to answer him._ **

_And what a pain it was…_  he thinks.

**_I could tell, well sorta, still I feel bad for you._ **

**_Don’t be. It’s my job._ **

_**You’re still a high-school student you know that, you deserve to take it easy once and a while.** _

He doesn’t respond for a few minutes, you think you’ve scared him off but he returns back to say;

**_I’ll keep that in mind._ **

He said that without really meaning it but in the long run, he ended up doing just that.

—

He thinks, it’s been about two or three months when he realizes what he’s feeling isn’t normal.

At least, normal in the sense that he’s never felt it before. Normal in the fact that he shouldn’t be feeling warm and tight when you’re near him. Normal being defied by the many days and as equal nights where he’s sat in complete numbness.

“Akechi.” You save him from his own thoughts.

“Yes? What is it?”

You two had gone on a date again tonight. It was a miracle that he was able to squeeze you in with his tight schedule but he managed.  You two had gone to a fancy restaurant, as you had done any other time. 

After all. This was all to just woo you, things like walks in the park or cuddling in his apartment were unknown to him. It was professional. Almost business like.

Slowly though, that tough exterior had crumbled. And that’s now he had you curled up on his couch, the two of you talking with two cups of warm tea between the two of you. Akechi was always very prestigious, holding the doors, being an all out gentleman the entire time. You two have kissed of course but….they were only brief. Akechi really only treated them as something on a grocery list. Something he was entitled to do rather than actually wanting to do it.

“Can I….hold your hand?”

He tenses. He has the immediate reaction to say no. Holding hands requires human contact and the thought of that sends shivers down his spine. It makes his body tremble, and his gut clench in a warm knot.

But that’s just a silly reason.

“Of course.” smiling again, of course, can’t let anyone know he’s anything other than the high and royal detective.

He offers his hand out, which you gladly take.   
Okay. He can handle this…he can…handle this…

Your thumb rubs against the palm of his hand. He shivers.   
To distract himself, and to try and keep himself in control he twists your hand, still holding it, up to his mouth and eloquently kisses it.

He sees you flush slightly and smiles. 

“You’re smooth…”

“My dear, your flatter me.” A teasing tone. Yet calling you ‘dear’ makes his hear swell.

As a revenge of sorts you scooch closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Ah…” He gets out, barely holding back the cracking of his voice.

“Is this okay…?” 

“Perfectly fine, dear.”

Wrong. He feels like he’s on fire and drowning at the same time.

Ignoring how he may be acting you decide to wrap yourself entirely around him, hugging him, as you both fall back into the couch together. Warmth is pressed against his side, he desperately hopes his heartbeat can’t be heard. 

It’s so nice for a minute he forgets the world he’s in. He forgets about his abandonment and the shitty hell hole that humans lives in, have always lived in since the beginning.

He jerks, tenses, and spits out; 

“This is  **wrong**.” 

He feels you go rigid, and the look of hurt and fear makes him want to kick himself after he pushes you off of him. But he does it anyways.

Why, why the hell does he feel this way?

It’s supposed to be easy. He’s supposed to go through life alone. And end it alone, taking down the one person he detests over everything with it.

A cursed being from birth to death.

So why has God now placed a stone in his path, one that makes him fear death, one that makes him want to throw it all away to live. He knew his whole life living was out of the option. He would never be able to live a happy life so long as he remained Goro Akechi.

“This is…wrong…” he repeats. 

“Akechi did I? Do something? I…I’m sorry…”

 _No_. He desperately wants to cry.  _It’s not your fault. It’s mine, it’s always been mine._

He runs his gloved hands through his hair, tousling it around. “No its- I mean I-” god dammit why can’t he get his fucking emotions out!

“If I went too fast or something I….sorry, I just was enjoying myself , and I thought you did as well- now I’m just sounding like an ass…”

“No, you don’t  _get_ it.” he cries out.

“Don’t get it?”

“I- everything that’s happening it- I never.” his voice finally cracks. “I should never  _feel these things!_  Don’t you understand? It’s not- it’s  _not_.” He strains, digging his into his scalp. He wants to rip his hair out, tear it apart because he wants it, he wants it so badly but he’s stopping himself. Whatever reason it is he stops himself. Refusing him the satisfaction of relying on someone, of having someone to love.

“Goro, whats not right?” your voice is calm, yet trying to fight back tears. “Feeling what isn’t right?”

“Feeling….affection…” he rasps, refusing to take his hands away from his face.

“Affection is normal. Humans are supposed to feel it.”

“But I-”

“Goro look at me.”

He hesitates.

 “Please?”

So he removes his hands, slowly, uncurling. Maybe there’s a chance he can take it all back, pretend everything is fine. He certainly isn’t keeping up his elegant composure up at this rate.

You slowly, as if trying not to hurt him, take his cheeks in your hands, tilting his head up until he’s looking at you.

“I love you, I truly do, you have a right to love someone Goro, it’s okay for you to rely on someone.” Soft and careful, like a deer taking caution as it nibbles in a meadow.

He doesn’t say anything for a minute, he’s too entrapped with the feeling of your hands against his cheeks. 

“I love you too.” he murmurs.

The last thing he sees is of your eyes, going wide with awe before he starts crying.

He thinks he’s an ugly crier, red circles around his eyes, his nose runs, and he hiccups occasionally.  
He curls down onto himself, that is until you manage to get him up enough for you to let him curl around you, his hands grabbing onto your shirt, soaking your shoulder. Not that you mind.

“Please don’t leave.” He whispers, hoarse. “Please stay.

“I’m here Goro, I’m not going-”

_“Please don’t leave me alone.”_

“I won’t, I’m here.”

“Don’t leave….don’t leave…” is all he repeats, over and over and over until they don’t even sound like words anymore.

By the time he pulls back your feet have lost all feel to them. 

“Do you want to sleep?” You ask him.

“Yes…” he mumbles. “Please don-”

“I’m not leaving.”

You half-drag,half-carry him to the futon, not even bothering to get undressed or anything. Goro lays in your chest, encased by your arms, hair sprayed out for your to comb it through with your hands.

“S/o….” He whispers.

“Yes?”

“Can you say you love me, again? Please…”

“I love you, Goro…I love you, I love you….” words of comfort spill out of your mouth, Goro looses himself in the feeling. He’ll gather the rest of his pride in the morning but now he’s going to savor this moment.

By the time he falls asleep, you’ve come to the conclusion that Goro Akechi is definitely not the person you thought he was. He’s very needy, and craves kind words so much, despite how much he acts humble, the twitch of his hands as he shyly tucks hair behind his ear and the eager stolen look that he eats them up, and savors them for a long  _long_ time.

Goro Akechi is a work in progress. Not exactly in the best mental state, and definitely has a few things to learn.

And you decide, with a yawn as you fall asleep, that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a work for an imagines account (phantom-theives-imagines) on tumblr, also i have my own tumblr if you guys wanna follow me, @danganronparose (danganrose was taken can you believe that)   
> thanks for reading!


End file.
